


猎物 III 4

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: *BDSM预警*学生赫 vs 老师海
Kudos: 12





	猎物 III 4

李赫宰达到蓝夜的时候李东海已经到了。今天是周五，李东海没有课，所以一整天也没有见过这人。

但李赫宰从进门第一眼就看到李东海了。那人穿了一件五分裤，上身是一件格子衬衫，柔顺的黑发有一点搭在面具上，整个一休闲风，活力满满的，一点也不像三十几岁的人。

那人手里今天依旧拿着一杯几乎没有喝过的威士忌，坐在会场的角落，目光在会场里同样没有配对的身上扫过一次，还在寻找今晚的目标。

李赫宰伸手用拇指抹了一下自己的唇，动作有些色情。李赫宰心里暗自想到：还算来得及时，这只小野猫还没有被别人抓走。

没有一丝犹豫，李赫宰从进门以后就顺路到吧台拿了一瓶摆在桌上的香槟，然后径直就往李东海那边走去。他要主动出击，他可不敢保证如果坐在什么地方等猎物上钩的话，这只露着爪子的小野猫会不会被别人截胡。

李东海坐在沙发上翘着腿，这是他最喜欢的一个座位，几乎每次来都会坐在这里。刚刚还在寻找今晚目标的目光被眼前这个男人所遮挡，因为两人一站一座的高度差，李东海第一眼看到的又是李赫宰的裆部。

啊，好大。

先低下头往下看了看，李东海才抬头一路从脚尖看到了头顶，最后对上了眼前这个男人的眼睛。不露声色地舔了舔自己的唇，心里想着自己这两次来蓝夜的运气都太好了吧，总是可以遇到这样极品的男人。

但男人穿着一身正式的西装，不知道这人是不是个新手。李东海不喜欢跟新手玩游戏，他总觉得他们技术不纯熟，会让他难受。他来蓝夜可是为了放松舒爽的，不爽的肯定是不能要的。

李赫宰一眼就看出这只小野猫在想写什么，抢在李东海之前开口说道：“先生盯了我半天，却又不愿意说些什么，是害怕我的技术不够好吗？”

李赫宰故意压低了嗓音，让李东海认不出来自己，然后倾身向前，没有拿酒杯的手指勾起李东海的下巴，嘴唇在距离那人的唇一厘米的时候停下，“别担心，虽然我穿着一身黑西装，但我已经在这个圈子两三年了，我保证今晚一定让你爽上天，如果我让你不满意，你可以随时喊停，你看怎么样？”

那人一眼就看出自己的顾虑，李东海现在清楚这人肯定不是新人，而且还是一个技术很好的dom。只有技术好的dom才可以快速捕捉到自己的sub的情绪，不会在调教的过程中让自己的sub受伤。

那还等什么，这男人放走了就亏大发了！

微微抬起头就吻住了男人的唇，李东海随意地将手上拿来装饰用的酒放在面前的桌子上，然后双手搂住李赫宰的脖子，认真地跟那人接吻，直到李赫宰变得有些攻击性的吻吻得李东海喘不过气来的时候，李东海才拍了拍那人得肩膀让他放开自己。

“去我房间吧，我更喜欢我的房间。”

歪了歪头，李赫宰轻笑，“都听你的。”

小野猫抿着嘴笑得一脸纯良，要不是李赫宰知道这人到了房间里是怎样一个放浪的样子，差点就让这人给骗了。

但现在受骗的可不是他李赫宰，是这只慢慢走入他编好的捕猎网还丝毫都不自知的小野猫。

李东海牵着李赫宰的一根手指头把人带到自己的房间里，期间还伸出小指在李赫宰的掌心里挠了挠，有些明显的性暗示。

来之前李赫宰都想好了今晚要怎么收拾这只无情又骚浪的小野猫，他已经有些迫不及待想把这人狠狠地欺负哭了。

关上房间门的那一刻，李东海就举着手开始说自己的规矩，毫无意外，还是上次的那两点，李赫宰随意听听然后象征性地点点头表示自己知道了，然后开始跟小野猫说自己的规矩。

他特意改变了一点，为了让李东海认不出来。

“第一，先把衣服脱了。”

说完这句也不继续说，眼睛就死死盯着李东海，看着那人把自己身上的衣服一件一件脱光。

“第二，跪在我面前，双脚与肩同宽，手背在身后。”

“是，主人。”

李东海今晚很兴奋，他觉得今晚这个男人说一不二，命令的话简单明了，一点多余的话都没有。他很好奇，这个男人今晚会用什么道具把他玩到高潮。

“第三。”李赫宰边说便伸手解开自己的西服裤子，然后连着内裤一把扯了下来，“我不喜欢我的奴隶喊主人，叫我哥哥，记住了吗？”

“记住了，哥哥。”

从内裤里被释放出来的性器被李赫宰扶着贴到李东海脸上，然后还坏心思地拿着肉棒在那人脸上啪啪打了两下，紧接着扶着肉棒到李东海嘴边，命令道：“张嘴，帮我舔舒服了。”

没有给那人回应的机会，李东海刚准备开口的时候李赫宰就扶着肉棒挤进了那人的嘴里。有些生气李赫宰粗暴动作的人轻轻皱眉等了一眼李赫宰，然后顺着那人的命令张嘴把肉棒吞得更深。

李东海的口活不算太好，有几下深喉呛得他眼泪都出来了，红着眼睛可怜巴巴地吃着李赫宰的肉棒，差点让李赫宰兽性大发，想把人拉起来提枪就干。但看着那人实在有些难受了，李赫宰才后退把肉棒从那人的嘴里拿出来。

低头吻上那人被磨得有些发红的唇，手摸到李东海胸前，手指灵活地玩弄着胸前变硬的乳头，然后趁着那人被玩得舒服的时候，狠狠掐了一下发硬的乳尖，嘴里还堵住了那人想要发不出的尖叫声。

放开李东海，手指抹了一下被吻得湿乎乎的唇，“好乖，趴到调教台上去，哥哥给你找一个跳蛋，然后好好玩玩你的小骚穴好不好。”

李东海更兴奋了，只是想到一会那人会塞一颗跳蛋到他的身体里来，他就忍不住加紧后穴。

跪了一会站起来的时候有些不稳，李赫宰眼疾手快地搂住李东海的腰，也没有责骂他，还弯腰将李东海整个人抱起来往调教台走去。

“才跪了一会怎么就站不稳了，那一会被哥哥玩得明天会不会下不来床？”

李赫宰的声音很温柔，但是说的话却格外臊人。李东海本来是不容易害羞的，却因为这句话羞得红了耳尖，把脸埋到了李赫宰怀了。

李赫宰也是第一次见到这样的李东海，跟上一次扯着嗓子喊好爽不够还想要的人形成了对比，让李赫宰的心一下子就软了下来。把人放在调教台上的时候还揉了揉那人的头，夸他好乖。一时间竟分不清他们俩到底谁更大些。

“趴好了，不然一会拿鞭子抽你。”

“知道了，哥哥您在亲我一下。”

小野猫在讨吻呢，那哪有不给的道理。搂着李东海的腰又凑上前给了那人一个香甜的吻，这人怎么这么好亲。

一吻毕了，李赫宰拍了拍李东海的屁股让那人赶紧趴好，而他自己则转身到柜子里从各式各样的跳蛋里挑选一个要用到李东海身上的。

挑了一个带线的跳蛋，李赫宰回来的时候还顺手到了一瓶润滑剂，回来看着李东海乖乖地趴在调教台上，还特地塌着腰把屁股翘起来，就忍不住用力在那人的屁股上打了一巴掌。

“小骚货，翘着屁股是迫不及待想要哥哥狠狠操你了吗？”

“对呀，想要哥哥快点操进来。”

小野猫又恢复了原来的模样，仿佛刚刚害羞的人不是他一样。

用牙齿打开润滑剂的盖子，抬起来倒了一些到李东海的屁股上，流动性强的润滑剂顺着李东海的现在的姿势自上而下的流下来，沾湿了整个后穴。

伸手按了按被冰凉的润滑剂刺激得开始不停收缩得后穴，李赫宰开口说道：

“宝贝，准备好了吗？”

“一会不要哭哦。”

TBC


End file.
